1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding knife structure, more particularly to a folding knife structure that can be easily unfold with one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a folding knife mainly comprises a handle and a blade body, wherein one end of the blade body is a pivotal connecting end, and such pivotal connecting end is pivotally coupled to one end of the handle, so that the blade body can be stored into an open slot disposed on one side of the handle. When a user wants to use the knife, the user has to hold the handle with one hand and use both of the index finger and the thumb of another hand to pull the blade body out from the open slot of the handle. However, the use of such folding knife requires both hands to take the blade body out from the handle. For special situations, if the user only can use one hand for the use, then such folding knife cannot be used. For example, if a user""s hand is tangled by a rope or a net and tries to rescue himself/herself by cutting the rope or the net immediately, or if one of the user""s hands is injured and leaves the user one hand to use the knife, then the user will fall into an embarrassing situation of not able to use such folding knife.
Manufacturers aim at the above shortcomings to develop a spring knife as shown in FIG. 1. Such spring knife 2 comprises a hollow handle 20, an opening disposed on one side of the handle 20, a blade body 21 disposed in the handle 20, a blade section 211 disposed on an appropriate position of one side of the blade body 21, and a pivotal connecting section 212 at one end of the handle 20 for pivotally coupling to an axial rod 22 disposed at one end of the handle 20, an elastic member 23 coupled to the blade body 21 and disposed in the handle 20, and a press switch 24 disposed in the handle 20 proximate another side of the blade body 21 and adjacent to a position proximate the axial rod 22, so that when the user presses the press switch 24, the blade body 21 is released from the latch and the elasticity of the elastic member 23 drives the blade body 21 to rotate along the axis of the axial rod 22 and rotate the blade body 21 out from the handle 20. In other words, a user only needs one hand to operate the spring knife 2 easily and quickly.
However, the press switch 24 protrudes from an obvious exposed position on the surface of the handle 20. Under situations of negligence or the knife being played by a child, the blade body 21 may be opened by touching the press switch 24. As a result, it may cause accidents or injuries, which turns the original intention of the design into a danger.
In view of the inconvenience on the use of traditional folding knives, an improved spring knife was introduced. Although the spring knife can overcome the inconvenience of the traditional folding knife, the blade body of the spring knife may spring out from the handle and hurt innocent people by touching the press switch by mistake. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention performed a series of studies and experiments to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and finally invented the folding knife structure of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a folding knife that can be unfolded quickly, and its technology mainly resides on installing an elastic bar in a handle, and such elastic bar can exactly match with a groove hole on the blade body, so that the blade body can be rotated out from an open slot on one side of the handle quickly by the joint mechanism of the elastic bar and the groove hole during the process of rotating the blade body.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a folding knife that can be unfolded by one hand. In addition to the structure described above, a poke rod is installed each on both sides of the blade body such that when a user uses one hand to hold the handle and uses the index finger or the thumb to push the poke rod, the blade body will spring out from the open slot of the handle quickly.